Silence
by ooohxxmichelle
Summary: “Just tell me you love me. Say it." Massington Angst. Oneshot.


Okay, I couldn't wait that long. :)

It's OOC slightly, but you'll see why.

-x-

"You slept with Claire."

It's a statement, not a question. Asked in Massie's low menacingly growl, it sounds much more like a threat.

"I—uhh…its not…" he stutters profusely, trying to avoid her heated glare.

"You…uhh…its not…_give me a break_," Massie spits, sarcasm oozing.

Without warning, she loses her cool.

"I go to Cabo for not even a week, and you can't keep it in your pants? What is wrong with you? Derrick, who are we shitting? Why do we even act like the perfect couple when the whole world knows you're sleeping around with god-knows-what? I can't take it anymore. Don't come after me this time, Derrick. _This isn't working_," Massie's face turns red, eyes bulging.

"Massie, please, give it a chance. We can make it work," Derrick pleads.

"Counting this time, that's the sixth time you've tried that line."

Massie runs down the stairs and slams the front door shut. _Bang!_ She continues down the driveway to her car. Derrick chases after her.

"Massie, can we talk about it?" Derrick isn't even denying the fact that he is flat out begging. _How did we get like this?_

Massie slams the car door. _Clang!_

"_Massie_," he lunges toward the car. Massie speeds away, but not before rolling down the window enough to stick her middle finger out.

-x-

Derrick rolls around on his bed. He doesn't want to get up, he doesn't want to sleep. Stuck in this sleepless limbo, all he can hear is Massie snarling viciously. Two years of hard work thrown away by twenty minutes of fun with Claire Lyons, of all people. His head aches, his stomach is churning. He wants to take it back, all of it back. But what's done is done and all he can do now is wallow in regret. _This isn't working_—Massie's words are playing over and over in his head. _Ring! Ring! _The sound of his phone jolts him out of his pity.

It's her.

"Hello?" he answers cautiously.

"Derrick…I'm a bitch," her voice sounds slurred; her words are shaky and uneven.

"Massie? Where are you? What's wrong?" Derrick says anxiously.

"Why do you care?" he can hear her rolling her eyes.

"Massie, just tell me where you are."

"I'm right…here…" her voice sounds even more distant; she's slurring again.

"What is going on?"

"I'm…at…your…fucking…front door."

"What?"

The call is ended. Derrick flies down the stairs and flings the front door open. He is shocked to find Massie, curled in a ball—hair in a messy bun, with only one shoe—no less.

"Massie…why?" he runs to her, circling his arms around her.

"I…was never good enough for you, was I?" she's obviously drunk; the fact that she's even here, along with her red-rimmed, watery amber eyes are a clear sign.

"What are you talking about?" he speaks slowly.

"You always…fucked…other girls because…I wasn't good enough…for you."

"What? Massie, no. _No_," he stresses the last word.

"And you know…why it hurts?" Massie's eyes are filling with even more tears.

"Why what hurts?" his hands are rubbing her back now.

"When you screw the entire female…population," Massie can't contain the falling tears.

"Why?" he asks sincerely.

"Because…because I _love_ you," her voice drops.

He's stunned. All those years he was certain he was a play toy. Arm-candy. An accessory. Neither speak for a while, an awkward silence settling over them.

He talks first, "You know why I did it?"

She doesn't answer.

"Because I was afraid. Afraid of commitment, afraid of feelings, and afraid of…well, you are _Massie Block_. And most of all…because I _liked_ you so much," he says earnestly.

"Like. Like. _See?_ That's all it's ever going to be with you. _You like me. You like Claire. You like Alicia. You like Kristen._ That…doesn't make me different!" she's screaming now. He calms her quietly so she won't wake anyone up.

"Massie, if I tell you I love you now, will it make a difference? No. Will you even remember me saying it? No. So why bother? You're completely wasted," Derrick argues.

"I'm…not wasted…" she stands up to test her theory, but sways a little then quickly sits back down.

"I told you."

"Just tell me you love me. Say it," even drunk, Massie still has power over Derrick.

"I love you, Massie."

He pulls her closer, hugging her tightly. He lightly kisses her forehead and mutters to her quietly, "See Massie? Everything's going to be okay."

She is quiet for a second.

Suddenly, she pulls away. In a harsh whisper she tells him, "No, Derrick, _nothing_ is going to be okay."

The silence has never been louder.

-x-

Yep, that would be it.

I tried. Review, loves.

Michelle


End file.
